There's a fine line between love and hate
by MySweet666
Summary: I wrote this after reading "Boyfriend" Which is also on this website. Bam Margera and Lynette are falling for each other after them spending most their lives fighting with each other x enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say, before you read this, that i got the idea from a different story that i read on this website. So the credit for this story i would like to go to the person that wrote 'Boyfriend'. It was an amazing story and i'm not trying to copy it, but it gave me the inspiration to write this one. So thank you very much. Enjoy my story... **

**Viva La Bam**

I lay still as the warm sun beat down on me. I was in Bam's garden after being set free of his stupid house arrest. Basically what had happened was that me and Bam were supposed to be having this race, me in my Ferrari and him in his Lamborghini, but someone had taken his Lambo out of his garage and hid it. Sounds pretty stupid right? That's what I thought. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to get some sun on my neck and suddenly I felt a hot liquid over my stomach and heard a clattering of a steel cooking pan hit the floor.

"What the?!" I yelled, opening my eyes and looking down to see a dark reddish liquid. Bam's chicken tika that he was going to have for dinner. I looked around to see Bam standing next to me.

"Seriously Bam! What the hell!?" I'd known him for ages, and to be honest, he was really REALLY irritating at times.

"You took the Lambo!" He accused childishly.

"I didn't take the Lambo!" I yelled instantly. I'd had enough of his accusations. Lauren and Brendon were standing just behind Bam, laughing at our thousandth argument of the day.

"Yes you did!" He yelled back. I stood up and glared at him, causing him to hide behind Lauren and Brendon.

"GOD SAKE BAM STOP BEING SO IMATURE!" I yelled. He looked at me. I looked back. And as he said the next three words I stormed off into the house.

"But you did…"

******

"He is the most irritating man in the world…" I complained to Lauren as me and her sat on the settee that night watching the TV. I was back in house arrest for the stupid Lambo incident, because the person who had it still hadn't gave it back.

"I know what you mean!" Lauren agreed, just as Bam and Brendon walked into the room clutching a lie detector test. One of those professional ones that the police use.

"You have to be kidding…" I said, glancing over at him. He simply placed it down on the table and smiled.

"Nope. We're all going to have a go. Brendon first" Bam said, wiring Brendon into the machine. He made me go last just because 'I'm the guiltiest one'.

"Lynette… Did you really think you'd win our race?" Bam asked.

"Yeah…" I replied, the line staying straight.

"Uh huh… Did you take my Lamborghini?" I shuffled forward in my seat, looked up at him and said…

"Nope" The line was straight again.

"Right… Sorry…" He muttered.

"Net! I've got a question! Have you, or do you, have feelings, as in fancy, Bam?" Brendon asked. I hated him sometimes.

"N…No?" I said, glancing over at the line. It went squiggly. Shit! Lauren and Brendon started to laugh. There was no point denying it now. It would only make it funnier for them. Brendon is such a prick.

**Bam's POV**

I sat and stared at that line. Now whenever I close my eyes, I still see it. That lie. She has feelings for me? But we're forever arguing!

That night I heard her creep into the bathroom for a long bath like she does every night once Ryan has gone to bed. I still can't believe it.

**Lynette's POV**

I clambered out the bath and walked back into my room. I needed some 'me' time. So I wrote bam a note, and borrowed one of his skateboards, it was late at night but I really didn't care. I just needed to go out. Just as I sneaked out of the front door, and began to skate down the road, the yellow Lambo swerved around the corner, pulled up on the drive, and crashed into the garage door. I gasped and blinked repeatedly, hoping that what I'd just seen was all a bad dream.

But I was wrong…

The car door opened and my best mate Sophie fell out, clutching a bottle of vodka.

"That…Was…Amazing!" She said, laughing hysterically. I picked up the board and walked over to her.

"Look!... Net!... I saved the vodka for yooouuu…"

"You…You…You…The Lambo! NO!" It was Bam, standing in the doorway wrapped in his heart-a-gram blanket. I looked from Sophie, rolling on the floor laughing, to Bam scowling. And then the other door opened, and Johnny Knoxville and Steve-o fell out.

"Another great stunt for jackass…"

I looked back at Bam then. Sophie was crawling over to him and she used him to help her stand up.

"My car… Has turbo boosts… So much faster than yours…" She said, before passing out. Walking past him, I turned slightly and yelled…

"NOW DO YOU BELIEVE I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR PRECIOUS CAR!" Then I stormed off to my room leaving him to cry over his car.

**The next day**

I awake to hear the sound of Sophie, Johnny and Steve-o laughing. So I decided to see what was going on. I walked into Bam's lounge to see the video they had recorded of the car stunt playing on his TV. It looked as if they had just put it on.

"Oh My GOD! Lynette you have to watch this!" I turned to see Sophie wearing dark sunglasses and sharing a bottle of Bulmer's Pear Cider with Steve-O. I laughed at them and turned back to the screen.

"_Hey… I'm johnny Knoxville, here with Steve-o and our extre__mely trashed driver, Sophie…"_

"_Woo! Look at the car drifting!" Steve-o yelled,_

_**CRASH**_

"_Ouch… Nope. Defiantly not drifting anymore…" Sophie laughed_

"_Oops… Sorry Bam…" Johnny said. Sophie pointed at the wall where you could see the remains of yellow paint._

"_That's the side of the casino we just left…"_

"_Damn… We never made it out the parking lot" Steve-o said_

"_Yeah… I think we should go now…" Sophie said, speeding off._

I started to laugh hyserically, but after taking a look at Bam's face I stopped. His eyes were starting to fill with tears. It was then I realised how much this was killing him to watch. After all he did love his car. Wait. Why should I care? Why _did _I care? Maybe the lie dectector was right... Prehaps I did have feelings for Bam. I turned back to the TV before anyone saw me staring at Bam.

_"Sophie... Let's park here" Steve-o laughed. Sophie sped into the parking space, the car set in reverse, but there was a loud **thud!**_

_"crap... i think the bumper fell off..."_

_"Not to worry Bam! We'll fix it for you!" Steve-o said, holding up some masking tape, before clambering out the car and sticking the bumper back on._

_"_YOU LOT ARE A BUNCH OF COMPLETE ASS HOLES!" bam yelled, loosing his temper. He picked up an orniment and threw it at sophie, but his aim was a little off and he him her bottle of cider, causing it to smash and spill all over her trousers and his carpet.

"My CIDER!" She yelled

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT YOU STUPID CIDER!" He yelled, storming out the room. I looked at the floor. Half of me wanted to go after him. But the other half of me wanted to stay in the room and be loyal to Sophie, Johnny and Steve-o. But my feeling to go after him were to strong.

"What a drama queen..." Steve-o muttered

"YOU TRASH HIS CAR AND YOU WONDER WHY HE ACTS LIKE HE IS!" I yelled, loosing my temper as well.

"Why do you care anyway?" Sophie said, looking up at me over her glasses.

"I...I don't... I... Erm... Just think you may have been a little to hard on him" I replied, before walking out.

I found Bam in his garage with his car. It was completely trashed and he was sitting on the floor, his back against the car, hugging his knees.

"Bam..." I muttered quietly, walking over and sitting next to him.

"What?!" He snapped. I looked at the floor.

"I came to see if you were ok" I whispered. I didn't blame him for snapping at me. He had had a tough few days.

"...I'm fine..." He said after a few moments of silence. I clutched his hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"Good... Well, I'll help you pay for the repairs if you want. I know how much you love this car." i said. He smiled and stood up. Pulling me up off the floor as well.

"Not as much as I love something else" He said. I wanted to ask what, but before i got the chance, he smiled and walked out. Leaving me alone in the garage with his car.

**Bam's POV**

I didn't want to leave her by herself, but I knew she was about to ask what, and I couldn't have that convosation with her. So instead, i walked up to my room, locked the door and lay down on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. What was wrong with me? Where had these feelings suddenly come from? I'd never liked Lynette in this way before. It was scaring me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viva La Bam (Chapter 2)**

**Lynette's POV**

O.k. I'll admit it… The lie detector was right. I liked Bam.

I walked up to bed that night and left my door open slightly as I always did. I liked the light that came through and I couldn't sleep in the dark. As I lay in bed I stared at the ceiling and thought about him. He was only in the room next door. He was probably asleep now. I bet he looked so cute when he was asleep. These thoughts were the last things I thought about before drifting off into a deep slumber…

**Bam's POV**

I have to tell her my feelings. I can't just hide it anymore.

I sat up in bed and flung my covers off me, before walking over to my door, dragging my heart-a-gram blanket with me. My house is always so cold at night. I crept along the landing and over to her room to see her door open slightly and hear her deep breathing. She was fast asleep. I wanted to go into the room and tell her but I couldn't wake her up.

So instead I just pushed the door open carefully and walked into the room. The sliver of light shone across her face allowing me to see her better. She looked so peaceful.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm never like this! I'm Bam Margera for God's sake! I get drunk, I injure myself, I cheated on my ex-girlfriend more times than I can count and now I've become all doe-eyes and mushy for some chick that I've hated for most of my life.

I had to get out then, before I got caught. As I pulled the door closed I tripped on my blanket and landed on my ass in the hallway, waking Lynette up.

"Bam?" She said, in a sleepy voice.

"Erm… Yeah?" I replied, pushing the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was… Just erm… Going to see if Ryan had my erm… Phone" I said, quickly, hoping that she would buy it. And she did. Thank God.

"O.K. well… Goodnight" She muttered, lying back down and falling asleep within seconds. That would have been my perfect chance to tell her how I feel and I blew it. Well done Bam!

**Lynette's POV**

I woke up the next morning, and blinked repeatedly before sitting up. What the hell was Bam doing last night?

I walked out of my room and over to his to see him sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Morning Bam" I said, walking in

"Oh… hey… Morning…" He replied, putting the book down and moving along slightly so that I could sit down next to him.

"What the hell were you doing last night?" I asked him curiously. For some reason the look of panic on his face gave me some kind of satisfaction.

"I was… Erm… Getting my ph-"

"Stop with the bullshit Bam. Just tell me what's going on" I said, more fiercely that I intended.

"O.k. just promise me you won't walk out or shoot me down or anything when I tell you. O.K." He said, I stared at him before nodding.

"Just hear me out O.k."

"O.k."

"Right… Well… You remember the lie detector?" He asked. How could I forget the day when I discovered that I had feelings for Bam?

"Y…Yeah I remember"

"Well… Was it right? I mean… Do you actually have feelings for me?" I was silent for a second before I nodded.

"Woah… O.k.… Right… Well… Erm… Last night I was thinking… I think that I might have feelings for you as well…" He said, looking into my eyes. I was silent. I found myself smiling suddenly.

"Well… Erm… I… I…"

"You aren't mad are you?" He said, looking worried

"Why would I be mad Bam?" I asked. He smiled at me, and then I lent forward and kissed him. What the hell was I doing?

You know what… I don't care! I love him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Viva la Bam (chapter 3)**

* * * * 1 Hour Later * * * *

**Bam's POV**

Oh My God! We Kissed…

What the hell?

How did I manage that?

Oh well… She's just gone out. She got a phone call off someone… Said it was important and then left. I don't care though! We're together now. And she'll be back later all smiley like she usually is.

I have Lauren and Brendon downstairs to talk to. My life is back on track again now!

"Hey Bam! You look happy" Brendon said, as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah… I am no longer a single man" I replied, smiling

"Really?!" Brendon exclaimed "Lynette?" I nodded, making Brendon smile.

"What? Lynette?" Lauren said, running into the room.

"yeah! Bam and Lynette are dating" Brendon told her

"OH MY GOD! YAY!" She said, hugging me. Little did I know that something terrible was about to happen.

**Lynette's POV**

I thought my mum had left me…

Turns out she was looking for me…

What am I going to say to Bam? Oh God I don't want to hurt him. I can't believe this. Everything was just starting to go so well and then this happened. She wants me back.

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. Bam bounded out to me smiling, but stopped when he saw my face. I was crying.

"Net… What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bam… I don't know how to tell you this… My mum wants me to move back to England and live with her again…"

"What…" He said, backing up to sit down on the stairs. He looked as though he was about to cry as well.

"I know… I know… I don't want to leave… But it's my mum Bam. I have to go… You understand don't you?" I asked. He nodded and with that, I walked upstairs and packed my bags. I had to leave no matter how much I would rather stay with Bam…

**Bam's POV**

I felt as though I was dying. She was leaving and there was nothing I could do to stop her. But I'd never give up.

I would get her back…

Someday…


End file.
